


there's a thin line between dreams and reality

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: the stars did wander [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: NO INCEST FOR THE LOVE OF SLICED BREAD, Nightmares, Season/Series 02, Vanya's an eldritch being here sorry i don't make the rules, no spoilers for season two, y'all are good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: The members of the Umbrella Academy are plagued by a pale, moon white face with cold, apathetic eyes.
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya
Series: the stars did wander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	there's a thin line between dreams and reality

When Allison dreams, she sees her looming over her body as she twirls her bow in her fingertips. Her pinprick pupils are reading her in like a sheet of music. Allison tries to say something, anything, but her lips are sealed shut. The woman tilts her head slightly and presses her foot against her throat. A small smile creeps upon her face but it's so full of contained fury, Allison isn't sure it's actually a smile. She lets out a strangled cry as the pressure builds. Soon she finds herself choking on her own blood as she tries to stop the thick liquid from pouring out and staining the carpet. Her sister crouches to meet her eye level to mock her presumably. "I heard a rumor," she murmurs, stroking her cheek with her thumb, "you died and nobody ever found your corpse rotting in that cabin." Allison slumps over, too weak to keep herself upright. She felt as though her whole body was shrinking and withering away like a shriveled plant. She awakes in a panicked sweat, clutching her throat. She inhales, taking in sharp, painful breaths. _It's just a dream,_ she tells herself. _It's not real. She's gone._ But the hairs on the back of her neck are raised and there's an unpleasant aura in the air similar to one in the Icarus Theatre that night. She can't shake off the feeling that she's being watched.

**^^^**

In Diego's dreams, he's suspended in the air, writhing in agony as he's being drained of his life force. It's the most excruciating thing he's ever experienced in his whole lifetime. Not even the umbrella tattoo he'd gotten felt as bad. His whole body was on fire and he has never been more exhausted in his entire life. She's staring at...something. Though her eyes are trained on them, they're not looking _at_ him. It's like she's in a trance and he wants to scream at her to snap out of it. "Wake up! Wake up, you little shit!" Her brows twitch ever so slightly before the haunting impassive state takes over once more and dread fills his belly. He sits up in the dark, alert and on edge, just like he'd been trained to do. The radio nearby fizzes and her concert song begins to play. "What the fuck," he whispers. Lila groans beside him and rolls over to face him when he gets up. He doesn't want to think too much about the dream or the radio. Five just needs to hurry the fuck up so he can get out of this hell hole. He shuts the radio off and resigns himself to bed.


End file.
